1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyance seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology of such a conveyance seat is already known and is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-290131 (JP 2006-290131 A), for example. With this technology, an electric drive mechanism 130 that electrically slides an upper rail 120 with respect to a lower rail 110 mainly includes a motor 132, a shaft 134 that rotates when the motor 132 is driven, a screw 136 that is assembled to the upper rail 120, a nut (not shown) that screws onto the screw 136, and a gear subassembly 140 that transmits the rotation of the shaft 134 to the nut (not shown), as shown in FIG. 5. When the motor 132 is driven, the upper rail 120 is electrically slid with respect to the lower rail 110 by the nut (not shown) and the screw 136 moving relative to one another. As a result, the conveyance seat is able to be slid easily.
However, with the technology described in JP 2006-290131 A, the motor 132 is assembled to the upper rail 120 via a bracket 124, as shown in FIG. 6. Therefore, if there is variation in the lower rail 110 or the upper rail 120 due to an offset or error in a vehicle body (not shown), the height position of both ends of the shaft 134 may be off (i.e., the shaft 134 may be inclined).